


My Muse

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bloo (Korean Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Daniel, Kim Hyeunwoong, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You hear Bloo's new song for the first time and realize his lyrics are about you.





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> [ Suggestive Content ]
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

You were all smiles as you watched Young West and Loopy perform from the VIP section on the second floor of the club.  

“I thought you only listened to my songs” Bloo came from behind you and snaked his arms around your waist. He rested his chin on your shoulder as he waited for your response.

You laughed knowing you had been caught. “In the beginning, but now I listen to everyone’s songs.”

“Don’t do that.” Bloo hid his face in your neck. 

“What? Why not?”

“You can only listen to me.” Bloo placed a kiss on the side of your neck that made you shiver. He smirked seeing the choker he had asked you to wear. When he pulled away to take a drink of his beer you turned to face him. 

“You’re so jealous” you shook your head.

“You know I am.” He looked around and saw no one was around. The others were either on stage or going for drinks, allowing him to take advantage of the lonely balcony. He pulled you away from the flashing lights and into a dark corner.

“Daniel” you squealed as he cornered you against a wall.

Bloo’s right hand secured your waist as his left trailed down your hip to your thigh. In one quick swoop, he lifted it up to his own waist, making your heart accelerate. “Get on” he ordered you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck for balance as you pushed off of the ground and jumped on him, your legs wrapped around him just the way he liked it. 

“Give me a kiss.”

You complied and pressed your lips against his to give him a quick peck.

“Give me a real kiss” he demanded. His voice had gone lower and deeper, letting you know that he was enjoying this.

Once again you pressed your lips against his but this time you gave him a real kiss. Your lips parted and so did his. Before you knew it you had the familiar taste of beer in your mouth, the beer he had been drinking. 

When you made a move to break the kiss Bloo stopped you. He kissed you harder, deeper, making sure to keep your lips connected for longer. He was in urgent need of you. 

All that came to a stop when Owen came across the two of you. “We know you two are dating so stop rubbing it in our faces!” 

You had been dating Bloo for about seven months now but it wasn’t until a month ago that he made the relationship public. After doing so, you regularly joined him and the guys when they would perform or even when they just went out to drink. Seeing the way you took care of drunk Bloo made the others wish they had girlfriends too. 

Bloo put you down with a sigh of annoyance. “Why did you come back so soon?”

You, on the other hand, hid behind Bloo as you tried to compose yourself after having you breath taken away. You weren’t normally shy but how could you not be embarrassed when your boyfriend’s friend catches you in the heat of the moment? 

“I knew you two would do this so I came to cock block.” Owen laughed but Bloo didn’t find it funny. He would now have to perform his new song while sexually frustrated. Considering the topic of the song, it wasn’t going to be easy. He would have to run out of there as soon as he finished and get you into his bed. 

Nafla came running to get Bloo. “You’re up next.”

Bloo nodded, he turned around and tucked your hair behind your ear to expose a fading hickey on the far end of your jaw that he had made earlier in the week. “We’ll continue this later, Princess.”

The top row of your teeth scraped your bottom lip momentarily as you saw the hungry look in his eyes. “Okay~” you playfully asserted feeling the butterflies in your stomach. 

Bloo smirked seeing the effect he had on you. He loved being able to make you lose your grip on reality. As he was leaving he didn’t forget about Owen. He stood in front of him and glared before taking the beer in his hands. “This is mine now.”

“Hey!” Owen complained but Bloo was gone. “I’m older than you” he yelled even though he couldn’t hear him. “Now I have to go get another.

Just this week Bloo had released a new song. He didn’t let you hear it and made you promise you would wait to hear it until this moment. So you waited with anticipation until now. 

You bobbed your head to the music until you heard a specific verse mentioning a pink velvet choker. Your hand reached up to your neck, feeling the soft velvet material that adorned it. After that, you began listening to the song more carefully and realized something.

Nicholas (Nafla) couldn’t help but laugh when he saw your reaction.”Y/N, you alright?” He knew something was gonna go down.

You used your hands to cover your bright red cheeks, they were warm to the touch. Feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time you turned to Nafla and asked, “that song, he’s talking about me isn’t he?” Your voice got higher towards the end of the question.

Nafla shrugged, “I don’t know for sure but we all had a hunch.”

“Oh my god” you gasped looking down at the crowd for the first time. That’s when you saw people looking up at you. It could just be a coincidence but you felt it was them criticizing you. “Oh my god” you repeated, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Y/N it’s not that bad” Nafla tried to calm you down.

“What’s not that bad?” Owen asked. He had just come back with another drink to replace the one Bloo had taken from him.

“How is it not bad? Daniel is saying all these-” you struggled to continue talking “sexual things.” You backed away trying to hide in the darkness so no one could see how red you turned when you heard Bloo saying he can go all night with you. 

“Did you two” Owen began asking with an amused chuckle, “go all night?” Nafla turned his back to you so you wouldn’t see that he too was laughing.

You angrily stared at him, letting him know now was not the time to be messing with you.

“What? You two were just getting it on in the corner.” You hit his arm making the drink spill. “Hey! What is it with you two. I’m never going to get drunk like this.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe” Bloo tried putting his arm around you but you dodged him and took long strides to avoid him. He grew impatient as he saw other guys staring at you in your tight dress. It hiked up your thighs little by little with the way you were walking. 

He felt it was dangerously short and needed to act quickly in order to keep you from showing others what only he got to see.

“Yah!” you struggled against him when he pulled you aside but Bloo was stronger. “What are you doing?”

He took his jacket off and put it over your shoulders. “Making sure no one sees.” It covered well below your butt, making sure that even if the dress slid up no one would see it. 

Looking down at yourself you saw your dress had hiked up and immediately pulled it back into place. You only starred at him momentarily, unable to thank him. If you weren’t angry you surely would have. 

People were quick to take pictures of you two mistaking the fight for a cute moment. Girls always fell for the guys who gave their jackets up to protect a girl from the cold or in your case to protect you from other men’s eyes. 

Seeing how you stood silently Bloo figured you had calmed down. “You want to go home?” he asked.

You nodded.

He took your hand and lead you out of the club. Once you were outside you freed your hand from his and crossed your arms to make sure he knew you were still angry. Not as angry as before but still angry.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Y/N!” Bloo was getting annoyed by your silent treatment. He followed you all the way to the bedroom.

You glared at him in return. 

“Princess don’t be so mad. I love you, you are my inspiration, my muse.” He slowly got closer to you, seeing how far he could get. He put his hand on your cheek to make you look at him. “That song shows how crazy I am for you.” He tilted your chin up in his direction.

You kept your gaze low trying to avoid him but it wasn’t easy. He smiled to wear you down. “You are crazy” you finally spoke to him.

Bloo chuckled, “you knew that when you started dating me.”

“I did” you sighed. “Now everyone knows how crazy we both are.” You finally cracked a smile which led him to kiss you. It was only one kiss, then you took a hand full of his hair and pulled him back. “Is that why you made me wear this choker? You wanted everyone to know it was me?”

“Yup” he laughed. 

“Well, at least now there’s a song out there that says how wonderful I am. If we ever break up it will be easy for me to find someone-”

Bloo crashed his lips against yours and pushed you down on the bed. When he pulled away you were panting, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You are mine.” 

You bit your lip and nodded knowing you would never find someone more loving and protective than Bloo.


End file.
